The Black Rose
by dark-dream-sprite
Summary: Kate gets kidnapped and its up to her brother and sister to save her in Japan around the Mejing Era?


"Evil, evil, evil, evil, and more evil." Kate stated, walking with Mokuba from school. "Cherry blossoms are nice, but can we wear are regular clothes, nooooo. I have to wear this pink kimono, and you get to wear jeans and a nice t-shirt. Why me?" Mokuba laughed at his friend's overreaction, "C'mon Kate cant be that bad!" Kate tried kicking a rock but she couldn't swing up her leg. "Stupid kimono, I can barely walk!" Mokuba laughed again, "We are almost at my house you can change there, although you should wear your hair down more often, you actually look like a normal cutesy girl!" He snickered at his friends expression he knew she hated the color pink and the words 'normal cutesy girl'. Kate grumbled something about hitting some sense into him when they got to his house. The sky darkened as the winds started to howl. Kate looked up, "What's going on?" Mokuba looked up, and saw a man with a knife behind them running. "KATE RUN!!" Kate looked back but the man was quicker he knocked her out cold and stopped. His eyes glinted, 'No emotion!' Mokuba thought, "Tell Jason and Crystal this is where their sister will be. But if not they come, Kate shall not live to tell the tale of her life!" The man laughed and kicked Mokuba into an alleyway, he threw a piece of paper to Mokuba. And then there was a flash of blinding light. Mokuba picked up the piece of paper it read, 19-23-19-12- 12-11-19-12-12-25-15-21. 'Damn it a code, probably someone that Jason knows.' He looked at the bottom of the paper the only thing in English was: Coordinates: 11191212. Mokuba started to limp to his house. As he opened the door, "SETO!! CRYSTAL!!! JASON!! SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED. AND IT AIN'T TO GOOD!!" Mokuba yelled. Jason was faster than anyone else, he looked at Mokuba than looked behind him. He was about to open his mouth but Crystal and Seto came rushing down. "Did anyone hurt you Mokuba? Are you okay? What happened?" Seto asked everything coming at once. Crystal gasped, "Mokuba you're bleeding! Come here!" Mokuba obeyed, he could feel Crystal's hand glow then the warmness came, and he felt better. He opened his mouth, but Jason got there first, "Where is Kate?" Mokuba tried to speak but no words came out, but he numbly handed he note to Jason. Jason scanned the note with his eyes, he became infuriated, he clenched the letter in one hand, "Mokuba he didn't hurt you, did he? He just took Kate and told you to give this to me?" Mokuba nodded and flinched ready to be yelled at but nothing came, Jason was looking at the ground. "Crystal, Maxi is back," Crystal looked down at the floor, suddenly turning rather pale on her lightly tanned skin. Crystal began to shake, and repeat, "No, he can't be. He can't that defies the law of life and death. Oh no, no, no." she fell to the floor to her knees. Malik and Marik came into the room arguing but stopped when they saw Crystal. "Are you okay Crystal? What happened?" They both asked at once, but it seemed Crystal didn't hear them. "Who is Maxi, Jason?" Seto asked very seriously, he had never seen Crystal this scared of anyone. Malik and Marik were starting to talk to Crystal softly, which was calming her down. Jason looked out of the window, "He is supposed to be dead, and he's one of the deadliest swordsman I have ever fought. He wanted Crystal as his servant, and Kate to be his maid. And me to be his brother." Silence filled the air as fire to dry wood. Crystal started to cry, Malik and Marik sighed. Jason sat quietly next to her and hugged her tightly and whispered, "We'll get her back. Just like before. But this time she won't suffer. I swear." Crystal looked up and nodded. "Seto, Malik, Marik, and Mokuba it seems that we are going on a new journey. Please I don't want everyone to worry, and we do not need any help. Maxi is powerful and dishonorable; he gave Kate a scar on her right arm of a star. Please you all must understand that. We cannot afford to lose any of you." Malik and Marik nodded. Crystal than started again, "Do not tell anyone where we went. Not even Bakura he'll have a damn cow." Marik sniggered. Malik nodded. Mokuba looked up at Jason and Crystal, "Be careful. And don't die!" Crystal nodded. Jason just shrugged, "Death isn't anything to be afraid of." Mokuba nodded he knew that meant Jason would try his best to keep alive. Seto silently followed Jason and Crystal to the dimensional portal. He entered in the coordinates; he called out to them before they walked into the portal, "Don't die!" *Kate's POV* I woke up in a cage. I looked around, 'middle of the forest with a stream near by, no electricity.' Something shiny caught my eye, 'A sword, wait! Where do I remember that?' I felt a cold shiver go down her spine. "Damn it all." I whispered. A figure came, "Have you tried breaking out of the cage yet girl?" I glared, and went into fighting stance, but stumbled, my head still hurt. "Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled. The figure just went over to their sword. "You know me but perhaps you don't remember. But that doesn't matter. You call me Master, or innocent people pay for your disobedience." I shivered, I looked down I was still in my pink kimono. And my hair was still down. But the wind seemed unruly right now. I nodded, regretfully. "And what am I supposed to call your buddies?" I looked behind him seeing five or eight men behind him. He chuckled, "You call them Master to. If you do not obey any of us, well lets just say some poor unfortunate woman or child pays the price." My eyes widened, 'I can't break loose of this cage or he'll hurt someone, or kill them, why does he seem familiar.' I clutched my right arm, and nodded. The man I am supposed to call master just smirked and walked away with his cronies. *Next morning* I heard shouting, and someone hit me on the side of the face. I got up, "What?" I said irritably. "We're hungry go into town and buy us some tofu!" "But I haven't got any money!" I said. Someone threw the money at me but I caught it. "Remember I have eyes all around so don't disobey." I nodded and grumbled how unfair this was. I walked down the dirt path, kicking some stones. Then it hit me I didn't know where town was. I held my breath, 'Stay calm, don't worry maybe you can just transport yourself there.' I clapped my hands together. Nothing happened, my magic didn't work here. 'Crap. Oh well I might as well ask someone for directions.' I saw a woman up ahead, "Excuse me Miss!!" I called she turned. "I'm sorry to bother you but do you know where town is?" The woman smiled, "It's down the path, and then you take a right." She looked at me for a moment, "Are you new here?" "I suppose you could say that." I answered, something glinted in my eye, and I saw one of the men from 'Master' holding a knife. "Thank you Miss! See ya around!" I ran up ahead, I could see the guys following me. I began to get scared, I ran through the market, and saw a tofu stand. I quickly bought the tofu, and walked quickly out. The man grabbed me by the neck. I struggled knowing I couldn't hit him otherwise someone else will pay the price. "What where you talking about to the girl?" "I asked her where the market was." I said truthfully. "Too bad, she looked like someone I could have some fun with. Oh well. Just keep your damn mouth shut!" The lady I saw earlier was coming up, she had seen me. And the man, who had his hands clasped around my neck. "What are you doing?" she asked angrily. "Put her down immediately." The man shrugged and threw me down. I got up and dusted myself off. "What did you do that for?" The lady demanded. "She's my slave and I can do anything I want." The lady looked into my eyes, 'I can't lie to her, even if I do get a beating, I can't lie.' The lady saw that I was being abused, she saw the cut on the side of my face where I had been hit. "How much do you want for her?" The lady asked. The man just shrugged, "She ain't mine she is my masters. Now move lady or get hurt." She didn't move, I began to get scared. The man raised his fist and was about to hit her, "Leave her alone!" I shouted and kicked him in the stomach. I turned to her, "Run, I don't want him to hurt you! Go!" The girl shook her head, "Not with out you." She grabbed my arm and ran. Three other men were chasing us now. She quickly dodged them in an alley way and we hid behind a dojo. She looked at me, "What is your name?" I was hesitant, "My name's Kate." "My names Kaoru. I am the leader of this dojo." There was a knock on the door, Kaoru told me to hide, "Hello, I am looking for my younger sister, her name is Kate. Have you seen her?" Master's voice came through the house I was sitting in. I could hear Kaoru say, "Sorry I haven't seen her." "Listen girl if you don't give that girl back to me tomorrow. Hope to your stars I don't kill you. She is my servant. I am her Master." I heard him sneer. Kaoru shook her head, "I'm sorry I know no one by the name of Kate but if I see her I'll give her right to you! Now goodbye!" She pushed him out of the door and came over to where I was. I realized I was crying. She hugged me, "Everything will be okay." *Crystal and Jason* "Jason! You are wearing something other than black! Oh my!" Crystal shouted with laughter. Jason shrugged, "Still has black on it." He was wearing a black tank and an overcoat was with white, red, and black. It went down to his knees, and then he was wearing black pants. He was holding his sword, Calibar, he slid it in its holder on his back. Crystal was wearing a light green kimono, her hair was down, and some of her bangs were in her eyes. Jason grinned at his little sister, "Those are the only clothes you have so don't get them dirty." Crystal suddenly looked fearful. Jason laughed, Crystal mumbled a word but nothing happened, "What happened? My magic doesn't work here! So that means I'm defenseless!" Jason grinned at his sister, "C'mon drama queen we have to find Maxi." Crystal nodded, they walked down a dirt road they soon saw people, and "This must be the town!" Crystal said in wonder. Jason shrugged, something caught his eye, "Let's go I saw one of his men." Crystal nodded and followed her brother. They went into a dark forest, "My, hello brother, and my dear servant, how you have grown!" A voice came out from the darkness. A hand came out from nowhere and grabbed Crystal around the waist and another hand clapped over her mouth. And pulled her into darkness. Jason was enraged, "Where are my two sisters?" Maxi answered, "I only have one and that's Crystal. A meddler took Kate away from me. But I'll kill her." Jason gritted his teeth together, "Leave them alone its me that you want! We'll have our fight now!" Maxi chuckled in the darkness, "Brother, dear brother, I will not fight you until tomorrow. For you have a greater challenge now. Find the baby of the family before tomorrow or I'll kill the both of them!" the voice faded with laughter. Jason turned and started to run back to the village. *Back With Kaoru and Kate* "Then he knocked me out cold and I woke up here." Kate finished telling her story to Kaoru who had treated the side of her face there was a bandage on it. She nodded, "Nothing will happen to you. Do you know how to fight?" Kate nodded. "Why didn't you?" "They said they would kill a woman or a child if I questioned or disobeyed and order." Kate looked down to the floor. Kaoru hugged her. Kate heard the opening of doors, "Hey Kaoru! We're back!" called a voice. Kaoru placed a hand on Kate's shoulder. "They are friends they'll help." "Sorry we're late! The kid got us lost!" Another voice came. "I did NOT! YOU SAID YOU KNEW YOU'RE WAY AROUND!!" said the first voice that had come earlier. Kaoru sighed and rolled her eyes, "Come on, they are probably going to drop the chicken I asked them to get." Kate giggled and followed Kaoru. "Sano! Yahiko! Both of you stop acting like children!" scolded Kaoru. Kate smiled a bit, and shook her head. She noticed the boy called Yahiko, he was tan, had brown eyes, dark hair, he was wearing a yellow kimono (like in anime). Sano was tall he had a red headband and had a piece of wheat in his mouth (his clothes were also like in anime). Kate looked up at the sky, and sat down on the steps behind Kaoru. Kaoru sighed, "Where is Kenshin? We all have to talk." "He is by the bridge, he'll be back in about a half hour." Kaoru began to look angry, "I SAID TO BE BACK BY FIVE AND IT'S SIX NOW!!" Kate fell of the steps from the sudden yell. "Kaoru you yell really loudly, I am right next to you, so ya know I can't go deaf right now." Kaoru blushed, "Sorry Kate." Kate just nodded. "Who's the kid?" Sano asked. "That is what we need to talk about. She was kidnapped from her friends and family, and brought here to serve these nasty horrible and impolite men. They abuse her. See look at her scrap on her face." Kate sighed, "Is it really necessary to tell them all this before you introduce us." Sano saw the bandage on her face it was right where Kenshin's scar was on his face. He also saw the bottoms and the sleeves of her kimono were tattered. Yahiko looked at Kate, "So is she staying?" Kaoru nodded, "For the moment Yahiko." Kate was starting up at the sun, which was rising down. She saw the stars, 'I wonder.' Kate put her hand up her sleeve. 'Yes I have them! So I may not be as defenseless as I thought. Summoning monsters just calls for will power.' Kate pulled out a deck of cards, "You play poker kid?" Sano asked. "Yep, my brother taught me. But these aren't poker cards. These are gifts from my friends and family. I didn't think that they were in my kimono. I thought they dropped out." Kaoru leaned over, "What are they?" Kate looked at her and studied her face, "Duel monsters, I can summon them, you can look through them if you want. The attack points is how good their offence is and defense is how good their defense is." Sano and Yahiko started to look through them. Kate looked up, "Kaoru can I go to the bridge? I'll go and get Kenshin?" Kaoru looked a little nervous. "I don't know Kate, there is probably some bounty on you now." "Please Kaoru?" Kate pleaded. "I'll go with the kid." Sano offered, he snatched the deck from Yahiko's hands and started to look at them. Kaoru nodded, "If any one hurts Kate you will be in a world of hurt!" Sano just shrugged it off. Sano went out of the doorway, "Don't worry Kaoru we'll be careful!" Kate shouted back, she waved and went behind Sano. Kate walked alongside Sano, "So kid, who is the guy who kidnapped you?" Kate shrugged, "Dunno, he just said he knew me." Sano was looking through the cards, "Kid?" Kate looked up and nodded. "Can you cook?" Kate looked at him weirdly, "Yea, why?" "Good, Kaoru is okay, but she is more of a fighter than a cook." Kate saw the bridge up ahead with someone on it. "Is that Kenshin, Sano?" Sano nodded, "Yep." Kate squinted, "You sure?" "Why?" "He sorta looks like a girl." Sano burst into laughter, "Kenshin?" He couldn't say anything else he was laughing so hard. *Kate o.o()* "Sano breath." Kate said steadily. She was worried that he would lose control of his breath, and not be able to breath. Sano stopped laughing little by little. "Are you done?" Kate asked. Sano nodded, they turned back to the bridge, and Kenshin was looking at them. Sano shouted out, "Sorry Kenshin. Just a good joke." Sano and Kate jogged over but then Kate stopped in the middle of the jog, and turned to the right. Her eyes widened, she couldn't move. 'It can't be, not again..' She thought. Sano turned back, "You okay kid?" Kate didn't respond, her face turned a little white. She pushed Sano out of the way. A pair of hands that clutched her and threw her against a wall that met her. "KID!" Sano shout, he saw the man he had a sword, his sword was covered with blood. Kenshin's eyes widened, anger pierced through him, he charged at the man, and slit his arm and leg. The man was surprised, he fell to his knees, Kenshin was about to make a second strike but a guy came from behind, and hit him with the blade of his sword. The guy fell down, the other guy kicked him, and then stabbed him. The man with the trench coat proceeded to where Kate was. His sword with blood, he flung it off, Sano was trembling and Kenshin was shocked. The man went over to Kate he picked her up and started to walk away. "Where do you think you are going with her?" Sano demanded. The guy ignored him, and kept walking. "Did you hear me kid?" The guy turned. "What is it?" he asked annoyed. "Where are you taking Kate?" "None of your damned business." "I'll make it my business." Sano replied getting angrier, "I promised Kaoru that nothing will happen to Kate!" "And this affects me how?" The guy asked, Sano began "You have Kate and we are protecting her from-" "Maxi? You sure are doing a great job. Look let me get this strait for you, I am Kate's brother I have come a long way. And I am not leaving her side." "Do you have a name?" Kenshin asked. His hand was on the hilt of his sword. "Jason. Now get out of my way," "Why don't you come back to the dojo with us? Kaoru can take care of Kate's wounds again-" Jason raised his eyebrow, "Again? What do you mean again?" "Before Kate was found by Kaoru, she was being abused, Kaoru saved her." Jason said something under his breath and glared. "What ever I am coming with you, back to the dojo." Kenshin nodded, and Sano glared. Jason followed Sano and Kenshin. "Kenshin! Sano! You are back!" Yahiko opened the door for them. Kenshin nodded happily, and Sano just jerked his head towards Jason. Yahiko stared up at Jason, "Who are you?" "Kate's brother." He put Kate down on a cot inside a part of the dojo, and bandaged her wound on her right arm. He sat silently next to Kate. Then stood up, he walked back outside to Kenshin and Sano. "Where are you going?" Yahiko asked him. Jason turned and sighed, "I have to have a chat with an old friend. I'll be back early morning or so. Do me a favor kid. Make sure Kate gets through all right." Yahiko nodded. Jason left the dojo. Sano looked at Yahiko, "He's pleasant to you, why do you let him call you kid and not me?" Yahiko looked up, "He is a lot more solemn and doesn't like to be corrected. While you are an inconsiderate pig!" "You had better run kid or I'll-" Kate walked up behind Sano, and tugged on his shirt, "Kaoru wants you and Yahiko in the kitchen." "Uh-oh." Yahiko murmured, Sano sighed, "Can't she cook?" he muttered. "Yea I helped her with the chicken she said to tell you that we are having rice, sushi, and chicken teriyaki. I helped her with all of that. You two just gotta set up the dinner table." The nodded and went off happily. Kate looked at Kenshin, "Sorry about my brother, he is really nice once you get to know him. He just doesn't exactly trust people at first site. Neither do I." Kenshin nodded, "How can you trust me then?" Kate smiled, "Dunno, just can. I just know when someone can be trusted." There was an awkward silence. "Kenshin?" He down at her, "Sorry bout the comment about the girl thing and all." Kenshin looked confused, "What comment?" "Uhh, Nothing! Just fooling around!" Kate looked at the moon, "Kenshin?" "Yes?" "Why does your sword has the blade on the wrong side?" Kenshin looked surprised, "I vowed never to kill another soul again." "Why? Even if they were really bad, and took away the most important things to you?" Kenshin looked at the girl for the first time in her eyes. "Well it depends what your definition of bad is. If their master deceives them than no you should not kill them, but if they were someone who had selfish decisions for them selves, and wanted the world as his own. Then yes you would kill them." "Kay." "How did you know that-" "My brother taught me how to use a sword and how to fight. He taught me every martial art move to Ti-Chi, and he taught me about swords. He was like the dad I never had." Kate's eyes began to tear but she wiped them away. "Where did my brother go Kenshin?" Kenshin looked up, "I can't say he only said he was going to have a chat with an old friend." Kate looked up, "Oh no!" Kate started to run for the door. Kenshin caught her. "What's wrong?" "That means he's going to go and fight that guy that took me! He can't he is in no condition to!" Kate pulled away from Kenshin, but he caught her sleeve, "Condition?" "He has a scar in his right leg, and a broken knee." Kate pulled away, "I'm coming with you Kate." "Us to!" Sano piped up. "How long have you been there?" Kate asked. "All of the conversation." Yahiko answered. Kate nodded, "Fine we have to hurry by any chance Jason isn't dead yet, and Crystal hasn't lost her temper." Kate started to run with Kenshin at her side and Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko behind. *Meanwhile* "So you found Kate and you want a fight dear brother?" Maxi asked playing with his sword. Jason nodded, "I am not your brother, I am younger by four years, but I have a life." Maxi snarled. Jason just smirked, "Time to die Jason Shadow Rose." Maxi snarled as he swung his sword at Jason's chest, which cut him pretty badly Jason returned with a swipe on Maxi's back that started to bleed and stain his clothing. He howled and charged at Jason who charged back. Clash after clash, blood falling everywhere, the swords metal slashing the skin of each who opposed. The crack of twigs and the moon light rays. The blood trickling down each faces, and the eyes determined to kill. They lunged for each other for one final swipe, but one pulled out a gun, and shot the other in the neck and cut his arm. The victor smiled and stabbed the other in the heart and pulled a black rose, and laid it down on his chest. *Back with Kenshin and everyone* "There is my sister!" Kate shouted she saw Crystal she was in a cage, "Crystal? It's me Katrina. Wake up?" Kate shook her gently through the bars. "Kate?" Crystal's eyes fluttered open and began to tear, "Thank Ra it is you. Oh I am so happy he told me he killed you!" Kate smiled, "What can I say? I die hard!" "That line is so cheesy Kate, plus that's something that Sonic would say not you." "Kate stand back! You to." Kenshin motioned to Crystal who nodded. He swung his sword and cut the lock in half. Kate helped Crystal out of the cage. Crystal hugged her, and then turned to everyone. "Thank you for taking care of her. Thank you so much." Kaoru smiled, "She is very polite and helpful unlike some of the people at the dojo." Her eyes went over to Sano who saw it. "I am to helpful! I just don't want to be!" He shouted. Kate giggled, "That's Sano, Yahiko, Kenshin, and Kaoru." She pointed to each of them. Crystal smiled, "That's great. Kate where is Jason?" Kate looked confused, "I thought he would be rescuing you." "Actually he's right here." Said a voice from the darkness, it threw a body. Kate knelt down she was too afraid to turn the body over. But her trembling hands did anyway. Kate's tears began to come back. 'No I can't cry, crying is for the weak.' Kate just fell to her knees instead. Crystal bit her lip, and clenched her fists, Crystal could feel her anger rising, she tried to stop it but she couldn't the sight of her little sister suffering always struck a nerve. She took Jason's sword from the ground, and stared at Maxi. "How dare you! How dare you!" Crystal shouted, "Jason was your best friend! How could you even think of killing him!" Maxi merely chuckled, "He abandoned me to try and find you! And her! Because you two existed he went looking for you! So then I decided, if I couldn't have him as a friend no one could!" He laughed maniacly. Kate trembled, and was biting her lip, her hand was shaky, and she put her hand to Jason's heart. There was no beat, a tear slid down Kate's check. And a roll of thunder came. Crystal stood there, angry, she began to glow. Maxi looked up "You fight? You've never handled a sword before!" Crystal lunged at him as he did her, but she sliced open his arm, and kicked him in the stomach. She did a back flip in the air and kicked Maxi right off his feet. Maxi was gasping for air, "So you do have more anger in you. Funny I never thought a girl like you could even look at blood." Crystal clenched her teeth. "Shut up!" She kicked him into a boulder Kate looked up and saw what her sister was doing. "Crystal calm down please don't kill him. He's not worth it." Crystal rounded on Kate, "He killed Jason and he tried killing you. He broke our family apart!" She cried, Maxi had cut her arm and dislocated her shoulder blade, She turned and started to charge at him, he pulled out a gun. Everything started to go slow motion. Crystal was running for him, Kaoru screamed, Kenshin's eyes narrowed and lunged for the gun. Kate was holding Jason's necklace Yahiko was screaming something. Kenshin swiped the gun with his blade, before Maxi had a chance to shoot it. And Crystal kicked Maxi and began to glow, "I sentence you to the Shadow Realm!" Maxi screamed and in a flash of light was gone. Crystal stopped her attack, and fainted. Kate sighed relieved. Kenshin was gasping, Kaoru ran over to him. Sano stayed with Kate and put his hand on her shoulder. "Your sister will be okay, promise." Kate's eyes filled with tears, "But I wont be for a long time." Kate went over to Crystal and sighed, "Temper sis, you lost it." Crystal began to wake up, "Kate? What happened? I just remember seeing you on the ground about to cry... Did I do it again?" Kate nodded, "I haven't been that angry at someone ever. Man I thought I was cured!" Crystal said softly. "Well you are back to normal now, so everything is okay!" Kate said, "Well most of it, Jason has gone on." Crystal nodded, "He left his sword to you, and his room." "What did he leave you?" "Memories, and his necklace." Kate nodded. Crystal got up, "I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Sano grinned, "Not unless you count Maxi. Then nope no one." Yahiko also grinned, "That was so cool! I never thought that girls in kimono's could fight like that!" Crystal smiled, "Thank you Yahiko." Kaoru smiled with Kenshin at her side, "Was that your first time with a sword?" Crystal nodded, "I watch a lot of Kate's training. Kate could have probably done it better." Kenshin nodded, "You are very talented." Crystal blushed, "Thanks!" Crystal and Kaoru began to talk, while Kate, Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko followed. "I'm gonna stay here for a sec guys." Kate said looking at Jason. She found a place near the mountains, and a lake with forests surrounding it. Kate buried her brother. And bowed, "Thank you." The wind rustled through her hair as she hurried back to Kenshin and the others. With Jason's sword clutched in her hand. "Sorry guys!" Kenshin nodded he knew what she had done and he was proud of what she did. "Hey guys look!" Kate shouted. Everyone looked up. It was a star, it was shining brightly, and it turned blue to pink to red to white. Kate smiled, "Thanks Jason." Sano grinned, and Kenshin kept staring at the sky. Crystal and Kaoru were whispering as Crystal held Jason's necklace. Kate began to walk again but slowly, she kept thinking of how it was her fault. And nothing ever turned out right. She clutched the sword tighter in her hand. "It's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done." Kenshin had hung back, to talk to her. Kate shook her head, "If I didn't exist, then I wouldn't-then this wouldn't-it wouldn't have happened." Kate's eyes were with tears now Kate wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not supposed to cry. Crying is a sign of weakness." Kenshin shook his head, "No, you shouldn't bottle up your emotions. It's not the best way to deal with your problems." Kate looked up at him, "I guess, Kenshin? How is it that you know what to do and when to do it?" Kenshin looked up at the sky and smiled. "You just go what feels right. You can't deny fate, or your own." Kate nodded, and smiled. "Kenshin were you ever an apprentice?" He grinned, "I was, my master taught me everything I know. I even had a nickname." "What was it?" "Stupid Apprentice." "Didn't you get annoyed?" "No, I just wanted to learn how to fight." Kate bobbed her head. "You up for adventure Kenshin? Maybe in a little while you could come visit my dimension!" Kate suggested cheerfully. Yahiko nodded, "That'd be awesome!" Sano grinned, "Kay kid, of course we'll visit!" Kenshin nodded, "Don't worry we'll come, and we can meet the rest of your friends." "That isn't to good of an idea, some of them are a little batty in the head." Yahiko grinned, "You have met Sano right? No one is as batty!" Kaoru and Crystal laughed as they heard this. Kate smiled so did Kenshin. Sano began to chase Yahiko around. Kenshin smiled, "C'mon dinner is probably stone cold!" Kate grinned, "Good excuse not to eat it!" Kenshin looked sheepishly at Kaoru. And smiled, "Suppose so!" They reached the dojo, and remade dinner. They all had conversations about past fights, when Kate was out of the room. Crystal began to tell them about Diablo, Daren, the stalker Kate had, had, she also told them about how she almost lost her to death. She then told them about her friends, and Kate's friends in every dimension. They were all amazed, Kate had come back in from training, she trained extra hard, she was sweaty, Kate still clutched the sword in her hand. Kaoru and Crystal went kimono shopping for Kate. Kate went back outside to train, unaware of the ambush for her to get in a new kimono. Kenshin watched Kate train. And Sano and Yahiko had dinner duty. Kate kept practicing her sword stance, and fighter's stance with the sword. Soon after Sano and Yahiko finished the dishes they came out to. They watched, as soon as Kaoru, and Crystal came back from the market, Crystal started to chase Kate, with the new kimono. Sano decided to help Crystal but couldn't catch up to Kate. She was on the roof. Yahiko, and Kenshin were laughing. Sano had bumped into the wall twice because he wasn't fast enough. "KATE IT ISNT THAT BAD WEARING A KIMONO!!" he shouted up. She replied by saying how would he know unless there was something that he needed to tell them. At that comment Sano got really angry, and climbed up on the roof and chased Kate there. Crystal caught Kate, by using her duel monsters deck as bait. Kate wasn't to thrilled, Kaoru and Crystal were fussing over her hair, and how they needed to brush it. The new kimono was a light blue. Kate mumbled something about wanting to be in pants, or cargos. Crystal laughed, she opened the dimensional portal to go home. Everyone said good-bye, and hugged, Kate got a noogie from Sano, which messed up her hair. Kaoru got really angry and hit him over the head with a frying pan. Yahiko grinned, Kate giggled. Kenshin gave an acknowledging glance to Kate and nodded. Kate and Crystal stepped through the portal.  
  
Epilogue: Kate and Crystal became good friends with Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano. They always visited each other in Kenshin's dimension. But soon it was going to be Kenshin and everyone's turn to meet Yughioh gang. 


End file.
